A Rotten Heart
by Anemone Kurosaki
Summary: It was clear that, since the erasing of the raven haired genius from the human realm, Light's heart was rotting. It was an inevitable event, and Ryuk could do nothing to stop it. But, by simply being there, the Death God could slow the process. RyukLight.


A Rotten Heart

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. I'm a slave to the plot bunnies, and I do not own Death Note._

**Dedicated to Sly-sama for lovin' my Shinigami and Human Love Fests. **

**AN:** I am well aware that today is _not_ L's actual Death Day. For all intents and purposes of this story, let's say that today is November 5th.

* * *

Cool wind whistled through the trees. The sun dipped low behind the grassy hills and turned the sky a deep red and purple. Only the sound of teeth crunching into an apple filled the silent park. Coal eyes surveyed the scene.

Light Yagami sat on the sun-kissed park bench. Black slack covered legs were pulled up to his chest, sleeves of his dark purple dress shirt were rolled up to creamy peach elbows and the black and purple striped tie was loosened and barely hanging on his neck. In one hand the teen held a shiny red apple which Ryuk hungrily gnawed on, the other pressed a cherry lollipop to his lips and his toes- covered in black socks- curled as he lapped at the sugary treat.

"Make sure you eat the core, too," the boy murmured as he pushed auburn locks out of his face and caramel eyes continued to stare off into the distance.

"Uh-huh," Ryuk grunted as he wrapped his tongue around the core and took it into his mouth.

Within seconds, another apple was held in Light's graceful fingers. Those caramel eyes never strayed from the swaying tree branches. He tossed his lollipop stick into a nearby trash can and pulled another sucker from his pocket.

Ryuk let out a sigh that was hidden by a crunch of the red fruit. He licked the escaping juices from the corners of his lips, savoring the taste and mumbling about the flavor as it coated his tongue. He was more worried about the boy than he showed, but he was used to this behavior. The boy always acted strangely on this date, taking on the characteristics of the raven detective who departed this realm two years earlier.

Onyx eyes zoomed in on the apple he was practically inhaling. "What the-?" He mumbled as he stared at a dark spot in the center of the fruit. "Rotten…" He whispered. Without warning, his mind drifted, wandered into the memory of events from last night.

_The Death God chose to make a dramatic entrance through the large window of Light's bedroom just as a streak of lightening and a clap of thunder disturbed the moonless night. Well, it would've been dramatic if the human had taken notice of him. A twitch of irritation tugged at his left eye as he absorbed the scene and shook the water from his hair._

_The notebook had been tossed into the half-closed desk drawer. Light's computer screen still held the news from the day, lime green sticky notes listing names of what the male referred to as "the scum of society" littered the surface of the desk. The dull glow from the computer screen illuminated the room and made the dark green walls seem even darker._

_Coal irises watched as water dripped from his black ensemble to the floor. His head snapped up, coal eyes turning crimson and gleaming with perverted intent as the squeak of mattress springs caught his attention. Without hesitation, licking large blue lips, he made his way to the other side of the room._

_Gray duvet and white sheets were tossed to the side of the full-size bed along with plump and over-fluffed pillows. Light was currently on his knees in the middle of the soft mattress, one hand gripped his erect manhood, the digits of the other hand were coated in lotion and currently being slammed in and out of the boy's entrance. Caramel eyes were screwed shut, whimpers escaped soft lips and auburn locks were dripping with perspiration. _

_Crimson eyes strayed from the teen to the alarm clock on the bedside table. Violet digital numbers glowed 12:40AM and the date that was displayed in the lower right-hand corner explained the events that were taking place. It was the anniversary of that day- the day Kira killed the one thing standing in his way._

_Ryuk hid his sigh of disapproval in a chuckle before he murmured, "Humans never cease to amuse me."_

_Caramel eyes snapped open, stomach muscles jerking as Light gripped his member tighter. "You were late." The usual honey purr was gone, not even the cold and condescending tone rang in his voice. It was just a monotone drone. _

_The Shinigami shrugged off the boy's comment. With a flap of black wings, he positioned himself behind the male, long fingers undoing his belt and pushing down leather pants. Just as Light's knees buckled from self-pleasure, Ryuk pulled creamy peach toned hands away. With a whisper of "I should've been here sooner," the God of Death began his first thrust, entrance slick with lotion and the clinging drops of rain._

_Light felt a shiver etch its way down the curve of his spine. Whether it was from the cool water that coated the Shinigami who always exuded cold temperatures, or from the pleasure of having another being with him he really didn't know or care. He felt Ryuk's slender digits weave into his hair, and he didn't complain when the God pushed him down so that his hands joined his knees on the mattress._

_Phalanges, warmed by the heat emanating from the caramel eyed youth, danced along Light's pulsating erection. He began to squeeze and tug along the shaft, dragging nails lightly along the organ and smirking as the boy moaned his approval. As his hips rolled fluidly and hit the human's prostate with experienced movements, those digits moved to cup a hairless and sensitive ball sac. _

_The small gasps were leaving Light's lips at a more frequent pace. An occasional "Ryuk," would slip from those plump lips followed by a strangled moan that would always stick in his throat. He felt the rising heat and the congealing of knots that had begun to form in his stomach. Relaxing every muscle, he lost himself in the rhythm of Ryuk's pounding and felt his heart rate increase._

_Fingers combed through silky locks. Sweat clung to the tendrils and Ryuk loved the feel of it. The springs of the too-soft-mattress beneath the thrusting being and the writhing human gave a squeal of protest as the Death God quickened his pace. The low whimpers of need that escaped Light's lips urged the Shinigami to move faster._

_He could feel it all rushing forward. The tingle of pleasure started in his fingertips and burst throughout his entire body, raced through his veins and pushed the river of cum out into the Shinigami's waiting hand. The heat of pleasure that had twisted knots in his abdomen traveled to the youth's face where it settled as a deep scarlet blush that covered high cheekbones. _

_Muscles contracted and made a tight opening even tighter. Ryuk's member swelled even more in appreciation as his hips jerked him forward. Crimson eyes fluttered closed and his head flew back as he unleashed his seed inside the inferno that was Light's body. _

Ryuk continued to stare at the apple. The black spot with brown edges marred the deep red skin of the fruit. Just as his tongue was about to trace the spot, the juicy treat was shoved into his mouth.

"Eat, Ryuk, it's going to rain. We have to go." Light's voice held a bit of warmth as dark clouds moved to obscure the setting sun.

"It was raining on that day, too," Ryuk murmured. It probably wasn't the wisest thing to do- to bring up the past- but it slipped out without warning.

"Ah, yes," was all the boy said as he held another apple out to the Shinigami.

It was clear that, since the erasing of the raven haired genius from the human realm, Light's heart was rotting. It was an inevitable event, and Ryuk could do nothing to stop it. But, by simply being there, the Death God could slow the process.

The rain began to fall as the last of the apples disappeared. With a final lick, Light's last bit of sugar was gone as well. Uncurling from the ball he had wound himself in, the boy slipped on his shiny black dress shoes and stood. "Come on, Ryuk, let's go home."

"Yeah, something around here is rotten." Crimson eyes were tinged with sad acceptance.

()()()

_**The End!**_


End file.
